


The Warlock's Dragon

by Nekobaghira



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dragonverse au, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekobaghira/pseuds/Nekobaghira
Summary: High Warlock Magnus Bane was sent out to protect humans from Dragons, he never expected to fall for one named Alexander Lightwood.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All.  
> Dragonverse Fic/Shadowhunters – The Lightwoods are Dragons. Alec, Izzy, and Jace. No Max in this story sorry. Magnus is a human warlock. Dragon realm that has humans in it. The Dragons can shapeshift into human, a gift or magical happenstance, I've not decided. Dragons can talk to each other using telepathy. They have some magic. Humans used magic to find dragons. Italics are internal thoughts
> 
> This is a revision of a story I had posted. I took the story down, I needed to change my idea.  
> For those who had read the prior one, it will feel familiar in chapter one, even though I've made a lot of tweaks to that chapter. Chapter two was overhauled but will have moments of familiarity. Chapters 3 plus are new.  
> Disclaimer - the characters belong to Cassandra Clare. Dragon inspiration from G.A. Aiken. Thank you.  
> Enjoy what I feel is a better story idea. :)  
> No beta, I've tried to catch all the mistakes, but I might have missed some here or there.

Dragon's kept to themselves in general, it was territorial instinct. Once dragons were old enough to leave their parents den, they found their own caves, fended for themselves and accumulated their own riches. While that was the norm in the dragon realm, there were dragon families who stayed close to each other. Some family bonds were stronger than others, such was the case with the Lightwood Dragon clan. Dragons were gifted with magic, while not all dragons could perform the same type of magic, all of them could shape-shift to human.

Unfortunately, the Lightwood parental dragons were killed by humans. Robert and Maryse were hunting for dinner when they were ambushed by a human army waiting for them with catapults, ropes and potions to incapacitate the mighty beasts. While fighting the human army, Maryse instructed their eldest son telepathically to take the younger hatch-lings and get them to safety. It fell upon the eldest to tend to the younger dragons as was tradition in dragon society. Robert and Maryse knew, Alec would get the brood to safety and that he would care for the siblings, which included an orphan dragon they had found. Maryse couldn't find it her heart to kill the whelp and while it took a little convincing, Robert accepted the hatch-ling. The whelp was a fledgling that needed the protection of older dragons, they brought him home and raised them as their own.

  
**

  
Many years had passed since the death of Robert and Maryse, Alec Lightwood found the perfect forest with a vast cave system. Not only were the caves perfect, the forest featured waterfalls and enormous lakes perfect for dragons. The cave system gave them their own space while still providing a common area for them to be together. The loss of their parents so young made the Lightwood dragons agree to stay near each other and protect each other.

While Alec had places near the cave system where he could spend time alone and away from his siblings, he still spent his time with them. He was there for them when they needed him. Since he was eldest, he dictated that the clan should live quietly, hunt wisely and to ignore the human race. While that was his philosophy, his siblings Isabelle and Jace were fascinated with humans and ignored this rule.

Jace and Izzy would shape-shift into human form and go into the villages to spend time with the humans. Most times finding pleasure in human company. Alec couldn't even be bothered with what that, seemed like far too much effort. He had accompanied them occasionally but lost interest. He didn't forbid it, even though he should have, humans killed their parents. He never told his siblings, feeling it was the best for them based on their fondness for the creatures. He wasn't so sure that was a wise decision, why couldn't they spend time with other dragons. In the end, he just wanted them to be happy.

The young dragons needed to find their own place in the world, letting them go out gave him some peace and quiet in his cave. Alec admitted to himself, they were old enough, smart enough and knew how to defend themselves in both forms. He had made sure of it, he trained them, they would never be caught unaware again. The Lightwood dragon clan would survive, despite humans.

Alec thought about his siblings, he was most proud of Isabelle. She had taken to learning magic and poisons in addition to honing her fighting skills with a whip. The best part of her training is when she used her magic and knowledge of poisons to kill with them from a distance in dragon form. She was amazing in both her forms and her beauty added to her arsenal. Most never knew they were goners until she tilted her head and with a grand smile waved goodbye.

Jace was more of a brute force type of fighter, he loved getting his claws into things. The thrill of ripping your enemy apart was exhilarating for him. Even in human form, Jace had perfected his use of a sword, and hand to hand combat. They had spared so well, that Jace sometimes got the better of him. It made Alec smile because he knew now, that Jace could take care of himself. Though he sulked for a day or two at being bested.

Alec preferred fighting in dragon form, using his flame and waiting for his prey to think they could take him only to fail when he made a critical strike. In human form, he practiced with swords for Jace and Izzy. He knew how to use all of the weapons he used when working with his siblings but found archery a soothing weapon. He liked killing from a distance, whether he used his flame, magic or the bow. He never planned on doing much with humans, but he would practice in a few competitions to show off, after all he was better and a dragon. When his siblings teased him about being in human form and competing in human competitions with his bow, he would remind them, you have to know your enemy. As much as he wanted, he couldn't ignore the human race, they were dangerous.

**

Magnus Bane's father ran the family business, they were from a long line of respected warlocks and had high expectations for him. Asmodeus' son was the best in conjuring and alchemy, both were very profitable for the family. It was part of their family history and Magnus learned the trade well and Asmodeus knew his son was gifted. A seer once told him when Magnus was a baby that the child was capable of anything, including soothing a dragon. Asmodeus let the information run wild in his head. While the seer had warned him to not think too deeply into the vision, that it could mean anything, Asmodeus ignored the warning. He couldn't believe it, could his son command a dragon? To have a dragon to be at your call, he couldn't even begin to fathom the gold. Asmodeus was giddy at the prospect and made sure Magnus learned everything in the family trade in addition to everything there was to know about dragons. There would come a time when being able to call upon a dragon would make Asmodeus a rich man and Magnus was the key.

All the major magic contracts went to Magnus, his father handled all of the smaller ones, his explanation to his son for all of the hard work was that Magnus needed to practice. Magnus did practice hard and some days he felt so drained. He questioned his father a few times as to why he needed to spend so much time learning the trade but the punishment for questioning or disobeying his father wishes became to much for him. There were too many nights spent in pain trying to sleep or being forced to perform magic while in pain that he accepted his father's wishes. Magnus tried his best to please his father knowing a day would come and he would be free of this obligation. There had to be something better for him, he planned for it.

The most current contract made him wonder, his father was almost too excited, and spent too much time reminding him of his dragon studies. He never understood why his father forced the dragon history onto him. Nobody had seen a dragon in years. Magnus would go to taverns and listen to the old men who were drunk on ale telling tales of dragons. Dragons were magical creatures and while they were not seen in a long time, none of the towns folk could prove they existed. Those who swore they saw a dragon, their stories grew more elaborate as the time went on with the more drink consumed.

Some villages believed more than other villages to the point that they would hire magicians like himself to come and cleanse their lands. He would make a potion, cast some protection spells and make a large spectacle with his magic, it was always enough. It always felt like stealing money but the hospitality of the villages made him feel better and he was closer to getting away from his father. He had plans to leave his father's business and be on his own. Magnus' father began to pay him once he was old enough and deemed by his father proficient in the art. Asmodeus went so far as to give his son a title 'High Warlock' to charge more for their services. Magnus had been saving his earnings and knew his day to leave this life behind and begin anew was soon.

Asmodeus received word through messengers of a village several leagues away and was sure there was a dragon. Asmodeus was giddy, this was it, this was the moment he was waiting for, he would send Magnus to the village. If the seer was true to her word, Magnus would find a dragon, command it and they would have riches beyond imaging. He could control villages, command tribute and he would be legend. Even the rulers of the territories would have to bow to him because he would have the power. Asmodeus gave Magnus information on the village, and sent him in search of his fortune.

Magnus smiled to himself, his father had given him freedom, while not intentionally he was going to take it with this trip. Asmodeus gave his son a questioning look with all the extra baggage he was taking with him but Magnus assured him it was needed for the lengthy trip. He needed extra potions and books for this dragon. His father accepted his explanation grudgingly but reminded him to do as he was told. Magnus took his most prized possessions mixed in with his clothing, he left enough behind to give the impression of coming back. He hugged his father goodbye which amounted to hard slap to the back for him, another Asmodeus' warning. Magnus nodded his head in understanding and started on his journey to freedom.

Magnus had sent messages to his father with his magic while he made his trip for appearances but when he felt far enough away and safe from his father, he reminded his father that at some point they would be in a magical dead zone due to distance and possibly because of the dragon. He would try to contact Asmodeus from the village via a messenger when he could. His father accepted this, it wasn't uncommon. Magnus was too far away for Asmodeus to challenge him. Asmodeus reminded him he had a job and was to contact him once he arrived in any way possible. Magnus created static for a reply, felt the connection close and continued on his journey with a smile on his face

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has the job of his life.
> 
> Note: The actual chapter 2, sorry gang, was too tired last night when uploading. Thanks to Kiari and CrazyCookieChick for pointing out the double chapter issue. I bet it felt like Groundhog's day! :)

Magnus got to the village, found an Inn and settled in for the duration he would be there. He was excited, after this job, he would keep traveling and make his own way in the world. He spent the next few days finding out what he needed to know about the dragon which wasn't much. All that the villagers seemed to know was occasionally cattle or sheep would disappear. And that there was other magical things they could not explain that would happen around the village but it didn't seem malicious, unexplained healing of villagers, and thwarting of enemies who had threatened the village. The most scary story was late one evening of a full moon, the villagers were placing a protective herb around the crops that was done best at night when suddenly the moon darken enough for them to look up, and across the sky was a giant thing with broad wings flying across the moon. Those oddities was enough for the villagers to request the 'High Warlock' to come to their aid.

Magnus discovered the village paid his father handsomely in advance for his services, it pissed him off but there was nothing he could do about it now and he wasn't going to make them pay more currency. He would have to use his savings and make more with his other potions or services a warlock could provide. He would milk his magical dead zone until the job was done and had to leave. He planned on staying as long as possible, then escape in the night. He put up wards outside of the village and a few miles past it to warn him if his father's army or scouts came looking for him.

Eventually the Inn was too small for his needs so Magnus settled into a small shop where the village ended with a view of the forest, it had living quarters attached which made the place perfect for him, he loved it. He could work, he could start a new life and he had a beautiful forest in the background. Plus there were herbs he could find and grow with the space afforded to him. The best part, he was away from his father. He didn't know what his next move with his father would be but the fact he was so far away would give him time to figure it all out.

A couple of weeks had passed and there was no odd activity in the village or around it. Magnus was starting to wonder if there was anything going on in this village but mused to himself he didn't care. He had set up wards around the village and their farms. He also cast dragon spells but he couldn't see why the village would need them. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but he was on his own and doing his own thing.

Magnus was going through his herbs in his garden when one of the village boys ran up to him telling him he had to go. The animals were spooked, and the birds had become quiet. The warlock looked around and was engrossed in his own activities had not noticed the change. He walked with the boy into the village where he met with his parents. He assured them, that this was why he was here and he would investigate and take care of the problem. As he about to leave he noticed most of village surrounded him to pat him on the back and thank him for his help. He wanted to roll his eyes, but refrained. Magnus wards had not alerted him and he was certain there was nothing of concern but the silence of the birds did make him wonder.

Magnus walked into the forest tree line and applied more potions, he methodically covered as much as he could without entering the wooded area. He felt a magical connection to the forest, he told himself it was because it was full of herbs used for his spells. As he was making his last pass along the tree line, he felt a gentle magical caress. He stopped abruptly and straighten his back, the warlock looked around the area he was in, the density of the foliage and trees was thicker where he was standing. Magnus looked into the forest to see if there was anything out of the ordinary. When he couldn't see anything he decided to try something else.

Magnus had learned long ago that his magic could sense magic and interacted with its presence in a variety of ways, mostly accepting the co-existence of other magic. A warlocks magic was intuitive and guided the caster, allowing the practitioner more control and power. Magnus had honed his skills, he wasn't known as the High Warlock without reason. There were a few times his magic behaved in a surprising manner but overall, he had it under control. It was an extra sense for him. His magic comforted, healed and warned him but once in awhile his magic liked to wander, his wistfulness for better things he supposed. Magnus assumed his magic's wayward ways was because he felt stuck and wanted a way out of his life with his abusive father. His magic was expressing what he couldn't bring himself to do, yet. He was going to break free from his life with his father, he was close and he knew it as did his magic.

The High Warlock sent tendrils of magic toward the forest, exploring the area without having to go into it, seeking out anything that would seem strange. Magnus was now wary because his magic was searching and while he tried to pull it back toward him, it traveled deeper into the forest, searching. Magnus raised his hands, closed his eyes and hoped for the best, if his magic was going to look he might as well allow it.

At last when he thought there wasn't anything magical in the area, he felt the caress again. This time it was more than just on his body but along his magic as well. His magic mingling with the new presence. He closed his hands quickly forcing his magic back to him, then looked again into the forest. While he was startled, there was nothing malicious in what he felt, actually the caress was warm and inviting. The warlocks magic was now swirling around him encouraging him to go further, to take a closer look into the forest. He checked his wards and felt no warnings of any kind. Magnus made a glance back to the village he was hired to protect and realized he liked it here; with determination to do as he promised he walked further into the forest.

Magnus walked farther into the forest than he had expected, while he paused to mark his way back to the village, his magic had become more active in searching the area. While he kept a reign on it, his magic still traveled and he followed along. The warlock's magic swirled around him protectively but continued in its exploration. He walked upon a clearing near a mountain there was a cave opening and his magic stopped looking around and returned to him. The warlock realized this was it, it had to be what he was sensing, and that maybe whatever was in the cave was the cause of panic in the village. Magnus gave himself a quick pep-talk, he would dispense with whatever was in the cave, maybe collect whatever magical things inside and then go back to the village a hero.

As Magnus was about to cast a spell to incapacitate whatever it was in the cave, he heard a noise from behind him. His magic hadn't even warned him, he cursed himself for being so focused that he didn't pay attention to the surroundings. He spun around to see a big black bear standing on its hind legs looking at him. It roared at him, and Magnus put a shield up to protect him. The bear roared again and fell to all four paws, it moved from side to side eying Magnus.

##

Alec sat at the entrance of his cave, he could blend in with anything when he wanted to, it made hunting far more easier than it should be but if you have a gift you use it. He watched the interesting human, he had felt his magic and allowed his to mingle with it. He had sensed him the moment he was close to the tree line. His magic briefly caressing him and then he waited to see what the human would do, when their magic innocently mixed and played together he was fascinated. Alec teased the unknown human and his magic to him, he wanted a better look. Normally, he didn't really care all that much for humans but the magic that mixed with his felt intoxicating and riveting, things he hadn't felt in years.

Alec sensed the bear before the human did; _a snack, yum_. How nice of the human, as the bear started to threaten the male in front him, he spit out some flame and roasted the bear on the spot. The human jumped in surprised as fire flew from behind him, and spun around. Alec was visible now, he tilted his head to study him. He hadn't expected the poor thing to pass out. Alec sniffed the male to see if he was alright, satisfied with his inspection of the males condition, he picked him up in his claw and carried into his den. He told himself that this was a bad idea, but he shrugged and continued into his cave.

Alec was having second thoughts, he had a warlock in his lair, he could tell by the power that radiated off of him. After the male passed out from seeing him, he picked him up and made a comfortable place for him in his cave, _why?!?_ Alec couldn't stop looking at him, he was so beautiful. His caramel skin, lithe body, hair highlighted with color and jewelry adorning him. His brown eyes were mesmerizing. This magical creature was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. He could feel the stranger's magic, and it mixed well with his dragon magic. He wasn't going to think about how alluring his scent was, it was too much for him. Once the warlock was settled, Alec decided he needed to fly to clear his mind.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Lightwoods

Magnus woke up on a soft bed, he was encased in silk sheets and a wonderfully warm feather coverlet that was draped over him. He tried to remember the last thing he was doing before passing out but all he could remember was a black dragon with greenish brown eyes and black wings with a hint of amber, no, they were hazel too. He had never seen wings that color on a dragon. Hell, he had never seen a dragon beyond the books his father made him read.

He shook his head and settled back into the sheets, he must have been hallucinating. He was a warlock, he understood all spells even the older odd ones, his father had made sure he didn’t miss anything in his warlock training. Yet, he still felt at odds with his magic and the magic that surrounded him. His magic talked to him and helped him; now it was flowing differently and in unexpected ways. That is when he actually actually looked at his surroundings and noticed that he wasn't in an Inn type room but in a cave, he sat up quickly to look around.

Magnus saw there was a fireplace and some chests. He did notice a nice table with chairs, there was a bowl of fruit, cheese, cooked meat and two decanters on the table. On one of the chests there was clothing laid out, which made him panic, he looked under the sheets and he was in his underwear, _that's a relief_.

Magnus couldn't ignore the rumbling of his stomach, he quickly got dressed then walked to the table, seated himself, and made a plate of food. As he started his meal, a pretty woman walked into the room, she gave him a sweet smile. She was average in height and thin but her long black hair and black eyes were mesmerizing. Her attire was form fitting and classy, she wore a serpent bracelet and a ruby necklace. She commanded a presence you did not ignore but she also possessed a friendliness that was endearing.

“Hi, I'm Isabelle.” She sniffed the air and then settled on observing him. Once she seemed satisfied, she moved into a comfortable posture, she made a plate of food and waited for a response

“I'm Magnus,” he gave her a wink, trying to be charming. Though the air about her could seem intimidating, he felt at ease with her. _She sniffed the air, who does that?_ She offered him wine from the decanters and he accepted. She was enjoyable company and he found himself feeling at ease in the strange new surroundings.

Near the end of their meal, Isabelle tilted her head to study him more and after a few minutes she made a decision, “welcome to the Lightwood lair Magnus.” She gave him a big smile, “when we're done eating, I'll show you around the place and introduce you to the family”.

##

Alec returned to the cave to find his siblings in human form sitting in the living area with the handsome warlock. He stayed back from their view deciding if he should shift and join them or stay in dragon form and hide somewhere. He always felt awkward in human form which is why he seldom shifted but he really did want to get to know the interesting creature in his home. He sighed, he had no idea what was going on with him but he went to his room to shift and put on clothing.

Isabelle saw Alec right away, “hey big bro, have you met Magnus?” She knew he had, noticed his scent on the warlock and gave him a mischievous grin.

He rolled his eyes, “no, I haven't.” He was being stubborn he knew it but he hoped she wouldn't ruin things for him.

“Uh huh,” she glanced at him that suggested she was aware of her brother's interest in this magical being. “Join us, let me introduce you to High Warlock Magnus Bane.” While Izzy and Magnus had already exchanged names themselves, she felt that formal introductions to the rest of her family was proper protocol. It was the dragon way. Izzy gestured toward Alec, this is my brother Alexander Lightwood."

Alec made his way to the table and he reached out to shake the warlocks hand, a sudden bolt of magic passed between them, surprising both of them. They locked eyes and held hands far longer than customary. Alec realized his siblings were staring at them and he immediately let go of Magnus' hand. The High Warlock didn't look away from Alec as he watched him take a seat at the table. Isabelle and Jace shared a knowing look and smirked to each other. Their big brother was in trouble and his name was Magnus Bane.

Magnus could not believe his eyes, this was the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. To say he was tall, dark and handsome was an understatement. His raven hair was messy, and his hazel eyes were gorgeous, his long muscular build made him want to run his hands all over him. He hadn't entertained those thoughts in a long time. He practically forgot about wanting to be involved with anyone felt like after Camille broke his heart years ago by cheating on him with his father. He had a few flings with others, he liked both men and women but when his father became too overbearing, he gave up on relationships and concentrated on his craft. He smiled inwardly, he was away from his father now and he could and would indulge himself. He had noticed the magic that the man possessed and when mixed with his own sent a spark through them both and was exciting in every way possible.

Jace cleared his throat, “so, Magnus, how long are you staying?”

Magnus stared for a few seconds longer at Alec before looking at the blond male with a blue and brown eye, “umm, I dunno, I'm here for a job but I don't have any plans of going anywhere yet.”

Jace laughed, “no, I mean. How long are you going to stay here, with us?”

Magnus looked surprised by the question because he wanted to say forever with the beauty named Alexander Gideon Lightwood, but instead said, “however long you'll let me stay,” he looked at Alec again this time to see if he got his meaning. Alec blushed and looked away. Magnus was certain if he stayed here, his father would never find him, plus the thought of spending more time with the tall dark haired man appealed to him.

Isabelle recognized her brother's unease and looked at Magus, “you're from the village, why were you walking so far into the forest? It can be dangerous; predators and poisonous plants among other things,” she gave a sly glance at Alec and he almost huffed but stopped himself to glare at Izzy. If he could have spit a ball of fire in her direction he would have, she knew it too which made her smile.

“I was hired to keep dragons away from the village,” Magnus poured himself more wine from one of the decanters that were on the table.

Jace took the decanter and filled Izzy and Alec's goblets, “dragons? Seriously? When was the last time anyone has seen a dragon?” He eyed his brother, knowing that the male had seen Alec in dragon form.

“No one has, but the village was certain there were dragons in the area. I didn't think they existed but I know I saw a black one yesterday.” Magnus knew he sounded crazy but there was no way he could have made up the fantastical creature.

Alec coughed, “a black dragon?”

“I know it sounds crazy, but I know what I saw,” Magnus was adamant about it. This was when Alec excused himself to get and later make dinner for them. As he made his way out, and he shook his head, D _ammit_ , he would have go out and get a cow or something.

Magnus was impressed with the eldest Lightwood, not only was he beautiful but he could cook, the roasted beef was seasoned perfectly along with the potatoes and vegetables. He enjoyed all of the Lightwood's company. While he questioned them as to why they lived so far away from the village and in a cave, they merely shrugged it off as a family tradition. Izzy had showed him the rest of the caverns in the cave system and pointed out how close his quarters were to Alec's room. They shared a smile over the information. While Magnus tried to be more coy with his fascination, Izzy told him she knew he was attracted to her brother and to not waste time trying to hide it. Something about being able to 'smell' it which baffled him but he shrugged it off.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy points out the obvious.

Magnus searched around the outside of the cave, he was so sure he saw a dragon. However, since the day he stumbled upon the cave, he had not seen one or any indication there had been one. He thought maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. His magic told him a different story, there was a dragon somewhere, actually more than one but he still hadn't seen one since that fateful day.

Magnus knew he should go back to the village but he wanted to get to know Alexander better. Unfortunately, his crush wasn't making it easy, every advance was met with resistance, but Magnus' magic told him differently. Whenever the High Warlock and Alec were in the same room, their magic mingled in a way that was familiar and comfortable. Magnus even thought at times intimate but whenever he would bring it up to Alec or ask him if he had any magic skills, he would blush and act like he didn't know what they were talking about then found an excuse to go do something.

Magnus loved a challenge, its why he studied so hard to be a High Warlock but Alexander was frustrating him, he wasn't sure how to impress upon the male how much he wanted to get to know him. The Lightwood lair provided all the comforts he could want, food, wardrobe, spell books and other things the magical man wanted, everything but getting his hands on Alexander. The warlock tried different looks and styles, and he never missed an opportunity to flirt with him. He knew the attraction went both ways, Alec's reactions with a blush or his inability to make a sentence without stuttering a little, and the magic that swirled around them like they were already connected told Magnus all he needed to know. It was getting Alexander to open himself up to him and allow him in. The warlock suspected that Alec was hiding something. He wasn't sure what it was but the pretty male was keeping his distance and that wasn't going to work for Magnus.

##

Alec was in dragon form in an open area at the end of the cavern system. It was his private space to spend time alone, when he wanted to think. The waterfall was soothing, and the surrounding grassy area allowed him all the room he needed to just to stretch out. While he knew his siblings knew of his spot, they respected his privacy and never bothered him when he was in was in the mood to be alone.

At the other end of the water pool was a hot water spring, that filtered through naturally in a large pool, big enough for a couple of dragons to swim in but not his entire family. This was his favorite part of the cavern system he shared with his family. He could lounge in the water in either form and feel relaxed. This was his place to calm himself, and he needed to be calm because there was a human warlock in his home making him crazy with want and desire. Things he had long denied himself to take care of his siblings.

From the moment he saw Magnus he was spellbound, which amused him. He knew there was no actual spell but he found the warlock to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Alec had never found humans as fascinating as his siblings but this one was beyond words. The magic that surrounded him was as gorgeous and the man wielding it. He had never seen someone command magic as well as this human being.

Magnus was shameless when it came to flirting with him. His mind would fill with all sorts of sexy thoughts and things they could do, in fact his mind seemed obsessed with Magnus. Alec wasn't used to so much attention, he thought that was because he really didn't spend any time with humans, and when he did spend time in the village, he ignored the humans. He picked up whatever supplies the family needed and headed home. Izzy and Jace would tell him when he was getting ogled in hopes of getting him to have fun, but he would ignore their antics and stayed focused on taking care of his family. He found that he enjoyed the warlock's innuendos and advances toward him. Sighing, he wasn't going to think about any of this anymore, he was getting worked up and giving himself a headache. He stretched out on the grass, the sun felt warm on his scales and closed his eyes to nap.

##

 

Magnus was in a cave room with books, the amount of books could rival a library. He did find some really big books in a language he didn't recognize. He found a spell book he had never read before and went to make himself comfortable in a chair, when Izzy entered the room. “Hi Magnus.”

“Hello Izzy.”

“You found the library, we try to add to it often.” She sauntered to a long table that had chairs all around it in the middle of the room.

“It's impressive, I've never seen this spell book before.” Magnus held up the book.

Izzy shook her head more in acknowledgment, after dropping off refreshments on the table for the warlock, she went to find a book as well. She wanted to talk to the Magnus about her brother. She knew that they liked each other immensely, she just didn't understand why they were not acting on their attraction.

Izzy settled into her chair, poured them drinks and opened her book but kept her eyes on the warlock, he seemed to be immersed in the book. She made a cough noise and when he didn't say anything, she rolled her eyes in almost the same exact fashion as her older brother. “That spell book is dangerous, you'll need to be careful with all the ingredients and say the words exactly as its written or your results could be horribly unexpected.” She meant it as a warning for his safety but could tell he could defend himself well.

“I like challenging things.” Magnus winked at Izzy, he was certain she knew the double meaning of his words.

“There is liking a challenge and not doing anything about the challenge.” She eyed him suspiciously, was he hiding something. He seemed confident, and he flirted with her brother almost mercilessly and yet, never made any further advances. While Alec was being difficult, it would not take much to gain his interest, “why haven't made a move on my brother?”

“In case you haven't noticed, he is not receptive to my advances. He manages to make an exit or ignore me all together. I can't tell if he's interested or not.” Magnus wasn't giving up on Alexander and he hoped Izzy could at least help him out, it might get him closer to male whom he desired greatly.

“Just talk to him,” Izzy's tone meant business, she was slowly getting annoyed with these two males.

“I've tried.” Magnus acted a little put out, it wasn't that he hadn't tried to show Alexander how interested he was in him. He just didn't seem to reciprocate.

 

“No, you've flirted with him. Start a conversation with him, get to know him. Take that book with you, and ask Alec about it, he knows magic. I'm certain you can tell,” she winked. Izzy knew their magic mingled when they were in a room together. It was more muted now than when they first met, an acceptance of each other. She leaned forward in her chair “look, I know he hasn't been receptive but he holds family duty above all else.” She understand him and her brother, “I can tell you, he wants you as much as you want him.” She gave the warlock a reassuring smile.

Magnus shook his head in annoyance, “because you can 'smell' it? Really, what does that mean.”

Izzy laughed, “go you crazy warlock, find my brother and talk to him.”

Magnus unleashed his magic to search for Alexander, they had spent enough time together for their magic to easily connect, all he had to do was follow it.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't fight this feeling anymore .... REO.  
> Enjoy.   
> A nod to the show and their creative team for writing fun stuff. I couldn't resist. Thank you.

Chapter 5

 

Magnus was surprised at how far into the cavern system he walked but his magic was guiding him, and he trusted his magic to safeguard him. While he didn't spend time looking at the other caverns spacious alcoves as he walked by he could tell that the entire system was a home for the Lightwood family. He still thought it odd they lived here but they seemed to make it liveable.

When he thought he might have walked too far, there was a large opening, the view was spectacular. He saw the green grass, trees and could hear water. He walked more quickly forgetting his magic and his goal, it looked so beautiful, he exited the cave and stopped abruptly. He was shocked at first at the sight before him, he took some time and calmed himself, The warlock's magic suddenly abandoned him but he couldn't think about that at the moment. All he could do was stare at a big black dragon sleeping on the grass.

The dragon was beautiful and terrifying at the same time, black scales and wings that were a hazel mix in coloring rapped around the body, claws were white but they were relaxed in sleep. The horns were also white and on the right and left of the back of the head. The tail was curled around the beast with a sharp tip that could impale easily. The dragon spine also protected with sharp dagger like fins rolling down its back. Magnus had only seen pictures of dragons, seeing one up close and sleeping was more than he could take, his world went black.

Alec woke with a jolt, he looked up and around the glen before looking back to the cave opening and saw Magnus Bane passed out on the grass, ' _shit, how did this happen again_ '. He knew the warlock was safe in this part of his home but was surprised that the magic man had found this part of the Lightwood abode. He studied the warlock and noted how beautiful he was, the desire for him was strong and he was still trying to figure it out. They were too different yet he never wanted anything more than this magical being. He picked up Magnus along with the book he had dropped and walked him to the cave room given to him. As he gently settled the sleeping beauty in the bed, the dragon knew it was time they talked.

 

##

 

Magnus woke up in the bed he had been sleeping in for the last few days, to discover Alexander sitting on the bed next to him. The warlock slowly got up and looked around. He was relieved and felt safe, without thinking about it, he threw himself at Alec. Their magic mingled in a soothing manner.

“Hey, you okay?” Alec spoke into the warlock's shoulder, he didn't think he would be able to pull away to look at him due to the warlocks grip on him. Magnus shook his head to acknowledge that he was fine. He was where had wanted to be since the moment he met Alec. He certainly wasn't going to ruin the moment by talking about what he thought he saw earlier. He'd rather live in the here and now, which meant being in Alexander's arms, he wasn't ready to let go of him. He did eventually pull away from the Lightwood male. Perhaps he should revisit his priorities but not right now.

They stared at each other, clearly thinking about what they wanted to do next, before the dragon could over think things or come up with some excuse to avoid the gorgeous warlock, Alec gently cups his face and pressed his lips to Magnus'. The kiss was gentle at first, then became heated and needy. They broke apart for air but were immediately kissing gently again.

They broke from their kissing when Alec decided he had to know if the warlock was okay. “You were passed out when I found you, you sure you're alright?”

“I'm fine now,” he knew he should take what had happened more seriously but his magic was humming happily and he didn't feel anything to be worried about. The warlock leered at Alexander, “in fact couldn't be better right now.”

Alec could sent the lust rolling of Magnus, he knew he shouldn't be in the room with him, that things would get out of control quickly. His own lust was riding him hard as well and he wasn't sure why he was fighting the attraction so strongly. In a moment he considered insanity Alec realized he didn't want to deny himself anymore. There was a gorgeous warlock with him, wanting him and he had never felt like this, and his magic was telling him to take the chance. The dragon's magic guided him well in his life, it was instinctual for him, it couldn't be wrong now.

Magnus pulled Alec down more onto the bed with him, when he was suddenly flipped by Alec so that he was lying on top of him.

“That was graceful,” Magnus was impressed with Alexander's agility.

“Dragon.” Alec leaned up cupped Magus' neck to pull him close for a deep kiss.

“What?” Before he could ask what he meant by that, he was being kissed fervently. Magnus' lust made him completely forget about Alec's comment and let his own passion match the Lightwood male. Their lips, hands and other parts of themselves mapping each other and getting lost in their desire.

As Magnus kissed down Alec's neck, the dragon had time clear some of the lust filled fog to think, he wanted to make sure before they took this further, “are you sure you want this … want me?” Magnus purred his consent. That wasn't good enough for Alec.

He gripped the warlock's shoulders to sit up, Alec pushed him off of him slightly so that they could look at each other, “I'm serious Magnus,” Magnus was surprised by the movement and his eyes were golden and cat like, he had lost control with his passion and couldn't hide them. He wasn't sure how Alexander would react but a warm smile wasn't what he expected. All warlocks had a mark, his was just easier to hide than most. Magnus tried to roll off of Alec in embarrassment. The dragon held him tightly in place. He gave Magnus a loving look, “they're beautiful,” Alec cupped his jaw, “you're beautiful.”

Magnus felt warmth in his heart and smiled at the compliment. The feeling allowed him to feel more at ease in what he wanted, “of course I want this and you, I've wanted you from the moment I met you.” The dragon smiled to himself, he knew the warlock wanted him, but he wanted Magnus to say it. He had to be certain if he was going to open his heart to this magical creature. Alec wrapped the warlock in his arms, pulled him close to kiss and picked up where they had left off.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange breakfast conversation, you never know when there is a dragon in your midst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Holidaze is here! Yes, I spelled it that way on purpose. I will try to get one or two more chapters before the new year but my obligations are many, and it may not happen. Know that I'm working on this, even if far more slowly than I like.

Chapter 6

Magnus woke before Alexander who was softly snoring next to him with his arm wrapped around the warlock's waist. He smiled as he looked at Alec, he felt so much affection for his bed partner. It was the most amazing sex he had ever had, and they played for far longer than he thought would be possible. Damn the man has some serious amount of stamina. Magnus was certain they both would be feeling the effects of their bedroom romp for a little while, but magic would take care of any soreness.

The warlock was able to get out of bed without disturbing Alexander, he quickly cleaned up in a chamber area off of the bedroom, he also used his magic once he felt refreshed, he got dressed. He went to one of the chests that has been in this room since he got here and found something that was perfect for a warlock of his caliber, not to mention he wanted to look good for Alec.

The fire pit was going strong and there was food and drink on the table. He guessed that one of the Lightwood siblings set the table and added wood to the fire, probably Izzy. That meant they knew what happened between himself and Alexander. He decided he didn't care, he wanted Alec and he would keep him. He glanced around to make sure that he was alone with his lover. Magnus found the book he was reading on the table as well. He sat down to read and have some breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, Alec joined him for breakfast. He had also used the chamber room and magic to clean himself up. He didn't fuss over what he wore, his attire seemed to be made up of dark colored pants and shirt but Magnus didn't mind. It looked good him. Alec leaned down to kiss him before seating himself, this made the warlock smile.

“Did you sleep well Magnus?” Alec blushed but smirked at the warlock.

Magnus chuckled, “of course I did darling.” He leered at Alec. Magnus couldn't get enough of Alexander. He had no idea what it was about him but he was falling quickly and intensely. He'd have to slow this down at some point but his magic wasn't making it easy either. The magic between the two of them mingled in all the most amazing ways possible, it was like they were fated.

Alec smiled at the warlock's blatant appreciation of him. They ate in comfortable silence until, Alec thought about how to bring up to Magnus what he saw the day prior. When he thought he had the perfect opening statement to tell Magnus who and what he was, Magnus asked him a question.

“What are those markings on your body?' Magnus had enjoyed his lover, he was responsive and had enjoyed tracing many of them with his hands and some with his tongue, but he was curious about all the marks on his body.

Alec was surprised by the question because it could be a way to start out telling him what he was but he wasn't sure how to answer the question. “They're hereditary, I've always had them,” was all he could think of at the moment. Berating himself a little for not explaining that his family had these markings which showcased their special abilities and magical gifts, it was the way of most dragon families. There was always one mark that told other dragons family origin.

Magnus suspected there was more to the answer but let it go. He was still in his afterglow high from the past night's activities. It took his mind off of seeing a dragon, which he was now doubting his own mind. Everything became a fog and he was doubting his own memory.

“I want to ask you a question, and its going to sound odd but its important.” Alec finally found the courage, though he wasn't sure how much he would reveal about himself. It was dependent on what Magnus knew or not.

“Of course darling.” Nothing could ruin the good mood Magnus was in.

“When I found you yesterday, you were passed out. Do you know why you passed out?” Alec had a look of unease but held Magnus' gaze.

Magnus hesitated, he would sound crazy he knew it. Then he remembered why he embarked on the adventure anyway. People had seen a dragon, there must be one or why else would his father be so concerned with the mission. Not that he cared what his father wanted anymore but being away seemed to lesson his resolve on so many things. “It's going to sound incredible, maybe even crazy but I thought I saw a big black dragon.”

Alec shook his head in understanding. “You did see a dragon.” Alec was hoping that the warlock wouldn't be scared of his other self but would understand if he did. He could work with the fear but would want to convince Magnus he would be safe with the dragon, find a way to get past the fear.

Magnus' eyes grew with surprise, he knew it. “Wait, you saw it too?”

“Not it, him and yes. I know there is a dragon nearby. In fact,” Alec coughs as he tries to figure out how to keep going, “he lets us use this cave.”

Magnus was now suspicious, was this guy serious. He had to be messing with him. Why would a dragon share a cave with humans, weren't they food? The conversation was killing his good mood. “Forgive my skepticism but, do you really expect me to believe that?”

Alec laughed, “no, actually I don't expect you to believe me at all.” He tilted his head to study Magnus. The warlock seemed to not trust him anymore and that bothered Alec. He would have to prove himself in some way and yet still keep the beautiful creature with him. “What if you could meet the dragon you saw? Do you think you could stay awake long enough?"

Magnus was now a tad insulted, _stay awake long enough?_ _This man could be infuriating._ While he could concede he was scared to meet a dragon, he was a High Warlock. He didn't expect this myth to be real. He did what he had to do because of family obligation. While he had come across other beings that were also supposed to be myth and yet existed, he had completely dismissed tales of dragons. They were harder to fathom than a fairy, vampire or werewolf.

They stared at each other for far longer than the conversation warranted, as if both were making a decision. Magnus broke their silence, “Alright Alexander, show me your dragon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to have the Shadowhunter runes. I found a way to work them in and I wanted other Shadowhunter things too, like vampires, werewolves, seelies, and etc. While I don't know what I'll use for the story, I want it to be there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wine and dine of Magnus, (part 1) :)

“Are you sure, you want to do this?” Jace thought Alec had lost his mind. “You are the one always telling us to be careful around humans and to not reveal ourselves and now you want to show your dragon form to a human?”

Alec rolled his eyes,“he's a warlock and yes, will you help me. Clearly I can't be there in human form. Just be there for him in case he passes out or needs something.” Alec pleaded with his brother. “I'll take care of it from there but I don't want him to feel alone or threatened in anyway.”

“I'll help you big bro,” Izzy said with a knowing smile. She was quite aware of Alec's activities with the warlock which amused her.

“NO. I don't want your help Izzy, you'll just make things worse.“ Alec loved his sister dearly, they had each others backs and even though they seldom agreed on things. He wasn't ready for whatever type of 'help' she deemed would be best. She-dragons were more aggressive and blunt about a great many things. He may be bigger and stronger than her but the female dragon was more vicious and bold in going for whatever it is they wanted.

Izzy pouted but knew that her offering to help would make her brother do the right things, it was a manipulation. As far as she was concerned if you want something, go get it. She was happy for her brother. He never bothered with anyone like this before and it made him a much happier dragon, one she wanted to see more often.

“Let me make a basket of food for you to take,” Izzy was about to make herself busy in their cooking area when her brother stopped her.

“No, no, I'll take care of that, no offense Izzy, but I'd like Magnus to not spend all his time in the chamber room.”

“I'm offended, what are you saying?” She huffed in offense.

“There is a reason I do all the cooking Iz.” Alec gave her an affectionate smile, knowing the she-dragon would easily give up on cooking. She was about to spit a fire ball at her older brother, then burst out laughing. She would have to admit one day that she wasn't a good cook, but it wouldn't be today.

“Have it your way big brother.” Isabelle left her brother to make food for his dragon date. She never understood the fascination with preparing food the human way, using spices and other things they used like utensils. Dragon's used flame to cook whatever they wanted and ate, and using flame was optional most of the time. She did appreciate her brother's efforts with the cook pit and ovens, she never planned on telling him that _ever_.  
  


##

Magnus took the book he had been reading with him to the grassy area where he had last seen the dragon. Alec had disappeared shortly after their conversation. He had thought that his lover would at least be with him for this 'meeting'. Alec had assured him that there was nothing to worry about and that he would meet him. Magnus was a little skeptical, Alec was behaving strangely. The warlock found Jace waiting for him.

Magnus looked around the area, there was a blanket laid out, a covered basket and a couple of wine decanters. “Where's Alexander?”

Jace was putting the last of the rocks in a large circle that had kindling inside, and firewood near by, meant to keep the warlock warm if he got chilled. He looked up when he heard the warlock, “oh, hey Magnus. He had to go into the village for supplies.”

“Yeah, right. He told me that, I thought he'd be back by now.” Magnus tilted his head, he was perplexed by the need to leave when he was suppose to be with him meeting a dragon. While he loved the romantic set up, he wasn't sure if that was appropriate for the situation.

Jace laughed, “oh, he'll be here, don't worry about that.” Jace winked, then sat at the cave entrance waiting for what he was certain would be an entertaining show until his brother kicked him out.

A sudden snap of some brush alerted both men that there was something coming toward them. Jace got up to stand near Magnus, the warlock made a move to back away. Jace kept him from going anywhere and with a reassuring glance, they waited.

Walking through the tree line along the watery shore, was a magnificent black dragon with hazel eyes and wings. He had two white horns on the top of his head and a graceful glide to him as he made his way into the clearing where the two men stood. The dragon stopped several feet away from the picnic area and sat down, he wrapped his tail around his body and in front of his claws in an attempt to look less threatening.

Magnus again attempted to back up but Jace wouldn't let him. Jace then whispered to the warlock, “it's okay, he won't hurt you. He's trying really hard to not scare you.”

The warlock snorted, _too late for that_ , but he told himself that he could do this, that he would for Alexander who had promised him that the dragon would not hurt him. He again wondered where the hell was his lover, he dismissed his thoughts. He had to pay attention to what was going on now, while what he was paid to do came to mind, those thoughts disappeared quickly as well. Magnus looked at the dragon and for some reason he knew he wouldn't hurt the being, there was just something familiar about him.

Jace was getting a little annoyed with the staring contest between the two beings. Izzy would have spilled everything and make them work it out but Alec didn't want it to be handled that way. Even though he was starting to get antsy with the situation, he respected his brother's method. At least he wasn't trying to hide who he was forever. He supposed that was a good thing. Yet, he was going to have to push just a little, he whispered to Magnus that the dragon could in fact talk and he would be able to hold a conversation with him. He then told him to really pay attention and look at the creature that he would be surprised at how well he would get along with him. Magnus merely nodded never taking his eyes off of the dragon. Enough was enough, Jace called out to Alec. “Hey Dragon!”

Alec was startled and quickly looked away from Magnus to give Jace his attention. “What?”

“This is Magnus Bane,” Jace inwardly cringed, it was like them meeting for the first time all over again. Though being in human form had a different effect. He was certain that if Magnus could accept this part of Alec, they would be together forever. His dragon sense instinctively told him how connected these two were.

Alec blinked, he wanted to say 'I know' but wasn't sure how the Warlock would handle it, all he managed was “Hi.” He raised his front claw and waved.

“You can talk?! I mean .. Jace said you could, I didn't believe him.” Magnus was starting to feel foolish yet he was also comfortable around the creature. His magic was calm, not alerting him to anything, like it was familiar with the dragon but he couldn't imagine why that would be the case.

“uh, yeah .. I can talk. The food and wine are for you.” The dragon gestured toward the blanket in an invitation to sit and enjoy the cuisine he had worked on just for the warlock.

Alec found a way to get a little closer without scaring the male. Their magic was making things easier as it mingled like it always did when they were near each other. It didn't recognize the differences between them only that they were good together. Alec finally settled on folding in his front claws, the talons would be hidden and he would rest his chest on them. His back haunches would be in a seated position and he would keep his tail along side his body. He would be stretched out putting him closer without moving. His hazel wings hugged his body in rest. Once he settled himself, he looked at Magnus and hoped he would take the invitation to sit with him.

Jace slapped the warlock on the back as a form of good luck and it pushed him toward the blanket which was the needed next step. He walked to the cave entrance, glance back one more time at the two silly males and laughed. They'll work this out and he couldn't be happier for both of them.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with a Dragon never goes exactly as planned.

Magnus walked to the blanket and made himself comfortable, while he kept glancing at the dragon who didn't do anything but watch him. He opened the basket of food and was impressed. He pulled out a plate and silverware as he put together something to eat, he looked at the dragon, “do you want some?”

The dragon laughed, he wanted something, it wasn't food, he needed to reign in his urges; “no, I ate before heading here, but thank you.”

Magnus was relieved that he was not dinner. Dragons were the top of the food chain, nobody wanted to be food. He thought he caught a glimpse of something else, _lust_? Nah, couldn't be. It wasn't in the dragon's body movement which kept still but his eyes. And those eyes looked so familiar yet not.

The sat together in silence that also felt familiar, like they had done this before, Magnus looked at the dragon and really studied him. “In an odd way, you look familiar. You sound like someone I know.”

The dragon nodded, “That is good. Means you no longer fear me.” He ignored the 'someone I know' part. Magnus knew him well and intimately as he did him, it made him smile inwardly.

The warlock felt amazed because the dragon was right, he didn't fear him anymore. In fact he felt comfortable. His magic was calm and at ease, once he was over the surprise of the dragon; he found that he was at home with him. He settled into enjoying the day, but he did miss Alexander.

They made small talk, mostly stories of growing up or odd things they had seen and when they couldn't think of any thing else, it seemed the company was good enough. He had noticed that this dragon's speech patterns were like his Alexander's but dismissed it. Magnus was certain it was because he wanted to be with Alexander and that was why he was finding coincidences where there wasn't any but the similarities was hard to dismiss.

The dragon rested his head down with closed eyes leaning toward the warlock, while Magnus was enjoying wine and reading the book he brought. The warlock looked at the dragon from time to time, he still wondered about Alexander and his whereabouts, and the dragon seemed to know him as much as Alec did. It made him wonder and as time went by, the longer he interacted with the dragon he was beginning to believe that shape-shifting wasn't limited to werewolves or others that managed to change forms whether it was their natural ability or magical feat. Warlocks shape-shifted for whatever reason, usually familiars like cats or dogs, easier to get information if no one suspected you. He was starting to rethink a few things.

“You're not what I expected,” this was one of the best afternoons Magnus had spent in a long time and with a creature that he should be scared to be near. To his surprise he was at ease was with a dragon and wanted the dragon to know it.

“No? what did you expect.” Alec didn't bother opening his eyes, he wasn't ready yet. He was enjoying the company too much. Magnus scent, his magic and just being near him made him content.

“I don't know, you seem similar to someone I know. Its hard to explain but now I don't understand how people fear dragons. Are they all like you?” Magnus voice was far more genuine than he expected, it was an epiphany for him. He believed in the myth now and was curious.

“No, they are not. But we're not all bad. We live very differently.” Alec didn't want to get into dragon politics or dynamics, or at least not yet. If he could avoid other dragon clans he would. At least dragons didn't care enough to be more of a force in the world and that was good enough for him.

“You're gorgeous for a dragon, majestic. I've never seen one up close before and not … “ Magnus stops himself, well he had seen one, the difference this time was he stayed awake with one. It made him laugh and think of how comfortable he felt, like he was with Alexander. That made the warlock think.

Alec opened his eyes to look at Magnus, he was comfortable next him and was pleased with how close they were getting. However, he was getting anxious, he needed to progress this relationship or be done with it. He didn't want it to be over, he noticed that Magnus was still reading the spell book he brought with him. One that Alec recognized that had dragonese in it. Thinking about the book gave him an idea, “is that a good book?”

“It is, but there are some words I don't know. I can get the general idea based on the spell its used for but I think some of the words are meant for a reason.” Magnus tilted the book toward the dragon so that he could see what he was talking about.

“Can you can read dragon?” Alec looked at the page with interest. He knew this book, he and his siblings had practiced several of the spells with-in it.

“Yes, some. My father made me learn everything that I could about dragons. While the symbols indicate words with no origin, we've found enough to indicate it might be dragon based. I can tell what they should mean by the spell's attributes. Based on those things, we're able to put together some dragon translations.” Magnus spread his hand across the text with reverence.

Alec nodded his head, “hmm, interesting, come closer, I bet I could help you out with some of those words.” seeing Magnus startled look, the dragon quickly amended, “I won't hurt you, I promise. Besides haven't you ever wanted to touch a dragon?” Alec's blush was deep, but he was glad no one could see it. His underbelly scales were lighter and changed in color with his blush giving a brighter look to his scales. His upper body scales wouldn't change at all. He shyly looked away from Magnus and in a manner the warlock had seen before with someone else, like his Alexander.

Magnus looked at the dragon, all of the sudden, things were adding up. While he wasn't completely certain, there were things that were standing out more strongly now that he was really looking. The dragon's hazel eyes, the way the creature looked at him with affection. His pleasant presence whether he said anything or not. Magnus could sense magic around the dragon that was comfortable with his own.

“Alexander?”

The dragon stared at the warlock for a minute, then nodded his head in acknowledgment that he was in fact Alexander Lightwood. He then surprised Magnus by shifting in front of him.

Magnus gasped at the male, words from the seer flashed through his mind, this was the dragon. He tried to gather his thoughts but was distracted because Alec was naked. Which was something he enjoyed seeing immensely. He forced himself to focus, bringing his errant thoughts under control. Alec laughed and with a slight blush, “I'll get dressed, it might be easier to continue this conversation if I'm not naked.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus decision may bite him in the butt. Jace and Izzy go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add more characters for the final part of the story and this begins their journey - Some angst - it will be mild, and it will not go on and on and on.

Alec found clothing not far from the cave entrance. Dragons left clothing everywhere in the cave home, shifting could happen at any time when needed. He walked back to Magnus who seemed to be deep in thought, he leaned down and kissed his cheek, then made himself comfortable on the blanket. “Hi,” Alec smiled at Magnus but was concerned, he ducked his head a little to really look into the warlocks eyes, “hey, you okay?”

Magnus blinked a few times, his mind was running wild with all sorts of thoughts and his feelings were running rampant too; fear was his biggest concern followed by wonderment, and disbelief. He tried to to calm himself, he patted at Alec's shoulder lightly with his hand, “I'm fine.” He wanted to smile but wasn't feeling it. What was he going to do, this is why his father sent him to the village and right in front of him a being his father would want to enslave. He knew he couldn't let that happen but was feeling trapped by the situation.

Alec pulled Magnus closer to him so that the warlock was resting his head on the dragon's shoulder. He had wrapped an arm around him to rub his back to reassure him that things were okay or at least he hoped so, the warlock was starting to make him nervous. He pulled back and held Magnus chin forcing him to look at him. “What's wrong?”

Magnus finally collected himself enough to say, “nothing.” He smiled at his dragon, kissed him briefly. “It's getting chilly, lets go in.” He could tell Alec wasn't believing him but it didn't appear that he would challenge him at this time. They packed up all of the picnic supplies and made their way to the rooms they considered theirs in the cave.

They reached the living area they were sharing, “you haven't said much, you sure you're okay?” Alec wasn't clear on what happened and he was a little disappointed. He knew it was because of revealing his true self to the warlock that caused this behavior. He told himself he wouldn't feel hurt but he was a little.

“I needed to think, nothing to worry about.” Magnus tried to sooth Alexander. The moment he thought about soothing the dragon the seer's words were back in his head. _No_ , he wouldn't dwell on that right now.

“I'm fine Alexander.” His smile meant to reassure the being he loved. He realized it now because it would hurt him to lose his lover. They may not have said the words to each other but he felt it. He was more screwed than he thought.

“No, you're not,” the dragon wasn't sure how much he should push the issue. Alec was feeling regret, “we can remove the memory of what you've seen today with a spell.” He thought maybe that would make things better.

“What?” He paused and then made it clear, “no … no, I wouldn't change anything,” He smiled at Alec, then kissed him passionately. He would figure things out. The warlock took his dragon by the hand and lead him to the bed.

##

The relationship between Magnus and Alec grew stronger every day, and that just added to Magnus' fears. He kept his concerns to himself and while his dragon would question him, he easily avoided the topic. The Lightwoods were close and the more time he spent with them, the more Magnus cared for them. If anything happened to any of them he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Magnus decided it would be best if he slipped away, he could tell his father there were no dragons and that would keep the Lightwoods safe. He would miss his Alexander but all he wanted for him was to be free. Magnus kissed his dragon on the cheek, and made sure not to wake him. He walked out of the cave and back to his dwelling in the village. He had things he needed to do to ensure nothing happened to the Lightwood dragons.

Alec woke to an empty bed, he looked around and didn't see the warlock anywhere. He got dressed and hoped he'd find his lover in the eating area of the cave. He found his siblings already seated and having breakfast. Alec sniffed and relaxed when he could tell it was Jace's cooking, he sat down and put a plate together. “Hey, have you seen Magnus?”

“No, I thought he was sleeping in this morning. I even made some of his favorite breakfast food too.” Jace showed off his biscuits and assorted cooked meats. Jace and Alec took turns cooking for the family, while Alec was better at it, having guests gave Jace incentive to get better with his cooking skills. He was also trying to woo a red headed she-dragon he had discovered a few days ago. He was certain if he could impress her, she would give him more than a bored look.

“He was gone when I woke up, I thought he would be here eating.” He wasn't concerned yet but Magnus had been acting odd the last few days.

“Haven't seen him big Bro,” Izzy noticed things were a little off with her brother and the warlock but was certain they'd work it out. “Everything okay?”

“Yes … no … I don't know, I think so but now, I'm not so sure. Something is bothering him but he refuses to talk about it.”

“Don't let him push you away.” Izzy wasn't sure what was going on but if there was a way to help her brother, she would do it. She would interfere if needed, her brother's happiness was important to her and to Jace. Alec sacrificed too much for them as a family, he deserved to happy.

Alec nodded, he would make Magnus talk to him when he found him. Whatever it was, he was certain they could work through it.

##

Magnus entered his shop and home, which wasn't a home anymore to him. He looked around and didn't see the things he had become accustomed to when with his Alexander, things that felt like home. It was just a bunch of stuff through out. Yes, he had his spell books and herbs but, it wasn't where he wanted to be. He sighed and mentally kicked himself, his plans were completely messed up now since meeting the dragon. He didn't know if he should be pissed or empowered, one thing was certain; he would have to face his father.

The Warlock moved out of the storefront home and moved to another place that was similar, a bit smaller in the middle of the village. He thought if he was surrounded by people he would be harder to find by both his dragon and his father's men. He was still able to replant his herbs with the help of his new neighbors Clary Fray and Simon Lewis. They ran a shop together selling a variety of items ranging from baked goods, art and musical items to eclectic clothing which he found he liked. While he suspected Clary to be a dragon, he never asked. Simon was something other as well but he wasn't sure yet but they were great company and it kept him busy while he worked through what he needed to do.

Several days had pasted, Magnus had built a connection between Clary and Simon, they were becoming a family of sorts helping each other out with anything and everything. It felt good to find a familiar bond. He did miss his dragon but never mentioned him, while Clary and Simon knew he was heartbroken over something, they never asked waiting for him to talk about.

Magnus discovered that Simon was one of the few vampires who could walk in daylight. While the majority of vampires were creatures of the night, most were made; he was born. A mixed heritage between species with vampiric attributes that gifted Simon with the sun, it was rare. Clary had also revealed herself to be dragon and that she was alone. Her mother died but taught her lots of things but also sheltered her for reasons never revealed. She knew there had to be other dragons, but she had not honed any of her dragon skills, making it difficult for her to find any. Magnus could tell her she wasn't alone but it wasn't his place, and keeping the Lightwoods secret was too important to him. The warlock shared some of his upbringing and tails of his magical feats, but left out his father, the seer and a dragon he loved.

Magnus, Clary and Simon made plans for the pub, Simon had reminded them how important it was to be there on one specific night and after a little bit of teasing, they obliged their friend. The pub was small with a stage area near the back of the room. The bar area was off to the side, tables and chairs were through out most of the large room with a fireplace keeping the place cozy.

Simon had practiced his music until his fingers hurt. The vampire was excited, nervous, hopeful and secretive; all he would say was that she would be in the pub. His excitement was infectious and Magnus was happy for him. The only specific that was shared was this female was the one being he wanted more than anything else, Magnus understood the sentiment.

Clary seemed to know of whom Simon spoke of but didn't say anything other than give her friend encouragement. Simon left their table, and the warlock gave Clary a raised brow, she laughed and leaned to gossip in his ear about Isabelle Lightwood. Magnus was surprised but hid his reaction, when did the world get so small.

Isabelle and Jace Lightwood were not in their usual happy go lucky moods, they were too worried about Alec. They had sparred with him in both human and dragon forms to work out his tension. There was nothing they could do to ease the pain he wouldn't talk about, dragon brooding was the worst. Despite it all, Alec wanted them to be happy and forced them to do their favorite night out. Alec was never fond of their penchant for going out on a particular night but it was a thing for them, as long as they were safe at the end of the night. Alec wanted to be alone, he couldn't take anymore sibling concern. The Lightwood siblings reassured their eldest brother they would be fine, and went to the village pub.

Izzy and Jace entered the pub, their thoughts were still on their older brother. They knew he was missing Magnus despite his claims that he was fine. He didn't even bother putting up his usual arguments for going out. Once inside the pub they scented the room, each of them searching for certain individuals. Not only did the Lightwood dragons find the their own love interests, they were surprised to find Magnus Bane.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up my own idea for Simon's Daylighter vampire thing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec catches up to Magnus with his siblings help. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that Alec and Izzy are black dragons, Jace is a gold one and Clary is a red dragon.
> 
> Trying to update often, hang in there. :)

Jace and Izzy moved to a dark corner of the pub, they didn't want Magnus to see them. “We should talk to Alec,” while Jace was concerned about his brother he kept his eye on the she-dragon with Magnus. Jace wouldn't say anything about how he was feeling, his jealousy was eating at him.

Izzy caught on to Jace and his thoughts then smacked him on the back of the head. “Can you focus, the she-dragon isn't going anywhere and we need to find out whats going on with Magnus and Alec.”

Jace rubbed the back of his head, _damn, she-dragons hit hard_. “The red she-dragon is mine,” was all the gold dragon would say, Izzy glared at her brother. Jace relented, “yes, I'm worried about Alec but you can tell that Magnus misses him, we'll send him back to Alec.” Izzy pinched him hard, Jace recoiled, “what?”

“We don't send him back to Alec, he's not luggage, he has to want to go back. We'll talk to Magnus and find out whats going on, and stop thinking with your dick.” Izzy placed her head in her hands briefly, she had idiots for brothers. One being miserable at home, the other easily distracted by desires. Good thing she watched out for both of them.

They walked to the table where Clary and Magnus were eating an evening meal with drinks, and made themselves comfortable. Magnus schooled his surprise at seeing Alec's siblings, he wasn't sure what to think and wasn't ready to deal with any Lightwood. The warlock noticed how Clary's face lit up when Jace sat down. _Great, this will make it harder to avoid them if she has a thing for the gold dragon_. Magnus greeted them both with a nod of the head. He hadn't collected his thoughts yet, Clary noticed tension but ignored it, “Hey Jace, I was wondering when I would see you again.”

Jace gave her his best smile, “Hi Clary, can I get you another drink?” She nodded and he called the bar keep over to refill their drinks and order some for himself and Izzy. Izzy kicked him under the table, he ignored the pain, and stay focused on the red-head.

Magnus cleared his throat knowing the two dragons were doing their form of bickering, he thought about what to talk about but his mouth worked more quickly than his brain and he ended up asking “ how's Alec?”

Izzy glared at the warlock but decided that it wouldn't help Alec to be antagonistic, still, she couldn't help but challenge him a little, “He's been better considering you left him without saying anything.”

The warlock was stunned, he didn't expect a polite conversation but he wasn't expecting a blunt one either, then he remembered dragons, they probably don't do subtle. Magnus was feeling a little defensive, “I had my reasons.”

“What did Alec do?” Izzy's tone wasn't accusing, she was curious as to what happened between the warlock and her big brother.

“He didn't do anything,” he was finding it harder to look Isabelle in the eyes and not tell her the situation, there was something about her that made one want to tell her everything.

“He didn't do anything and you just leave with out a note or anything?” The black she-dragon raised a brow in suspicion.

“You're being dramatic Iz. It's complicated.” Magnus sipped his drink, his mind and heart were racing and he hoped the alcohol would soothe him a little.

“Complicated?” She huffed.“you need to come clean on whatever it is that is going on, we can call him.” Izzy would push until she got what she wanted which for them to work whatever this was out.

“NO, … I mean no. There is no need to bother your brother.” Magnus managed a smile in hopes of calming the conversation.

“It's no trouble Magnus, I've already told him where we are,” Jace winked at the warlock, aware he wasn't helping the situation and enjoying it. He might not have Izzy's candor and manipulative nature in getting what she wanted but he would do what was needed. He could tell Magnus missed Alec as much as his brother missed the warlock. No need for this idiocy to continue. If Izzy wasn't going to take him back to Alec, let his big brother come get him. Izzy gave the gold dragon a sly smile of approval.

Magnus' eyes went big and he looked around the room, _shit_. Alexander would be in danger because of his romantic relationship with the black dragon. While all of the dragons would be in danger, it was Alec that his father would want the most because of him. He made himself calm down so he could think of a way out of the situation, he couldn't afford to panic now.

Clary wasn't sure what was going on, but was curious,”what you mean you told him where we are, how?”

“Clary, you are a dragon and we're dragons, its something we can do,” he points to himself and Izzy. “We can talk to each other mind to mind when we need to. While it can be annoying most of the time, its useful to be able to communicate in the dragon way.” Jace held her hand and rubbed her fingers reassuringly.

Clary was surprised that Jace knew she was a dragon, she had kept her secret hidden, only Magnus and Simon knew. “How did you know, no one knows that about me?”

“I do,” he gave her a cocky grin. “There is nothing wrong with it. I could tell what you were the first time I met you.”

Clary narrowed her eyes in disbelief, letting the knowledge of what she was alone for now, she wanted to try the communication between dragons he talked about. “I just tried to talk to you and it didn't work.”

Jace laughed, “only works in dragon families or mated dragons.”

“Well, as interesting as this conversation is, I gotta go, I have things to do early tomorrow.” Magnus made an attempt to leave when both Isabelle and Jace stood to block him. Izzy pointed to the seat indicating to sit back down. He could have used his magic but that would expose them to all the humans in the pub. He didn't want to hurt them either but the situation was beginning to wear on him.

Magnus wasn't seated for long before the door to the pub opened up and all of them glanced to see who had entered the tavern. The male was tall, his dark hair covered by the hood of a cloak he wore. It wasn't until he glanced around noticing them, that Magnus heart skipped a beat. He'd recognize those hazel eyes anywhere in addition the lanky build belonging to them. His traitorous body reacted to seeing his black dragon, without thinking about it, he smiled at Alexander Lightwood.

Alec saw his siblings, Magnus and a red-she dragon sitting exactly were Jace told him they would be and made his way to the table. He was relieved at seeing his warlock, it meant he was safe and no harm had come to him. He was also angry, he had no idea what happened or why Magnus would leave without a word. It took a lot of effort to not let smoldering smoke filter out of his nose in his grumpy musings over the situation. Once at the table, he picked up the she-dragon in her chair to move her closer to Jace giving himself room to grab a chair and seat himself next to Magnus. His less than graceful arranging of the seats making everyone at the table stare at him. He raised a brow, challenging them to say anything, none of them did. Izzy did wink at him, he roll his eyes.

Magnus was about to shift his seat over to give Alec more breathing room as well as leg space, when Alec stopped him and gave the look of your not going anywhere, leaving his arm around the warlock's chair. Magnus sighed, _great,_ as happy as he is to see Alec. Clearly he has a dragon with some attitude to deal with as well, he didn't blame him but _damn_ , all he wanted to do was protect him.

The awkward silence followed until Jace offered to get his brother a drink. Alec declined and suggested that everyone must have something else to do, making it clear he wanted to be alone with Magnus Bane.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My preferred day to update is Tuesdays. I think I should have stated that before but didn't. While possible to update more than once in a week, Tuesday is always my goal. 
> 
> Next up: Magnus and Alec talk. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to catch mistakes, will fix as I find. Best I can do. Enjoy

Alec and Magnus sat at the table for a few minutes not saying anything. Alec had removed his arm from his warlock's chair and relaxed in his own. He eventually ordered a beverage, and glanced at his lover a few times trying to decide what to say to him. Magnus was about to say something when his dragon bluntly stated, “you left me.”

Magnus sighed, “you really want to do this here?” They were in a public place, maybe they should go somewhere more private, though there wasn't anyone near them.

“Where do you want to do this,” he blushed a little at the innuendo but tried to keep his composure. He was still mad so he held on to his anger to keep himself in check. He wouldn't think about how much he missed Magnus.

Magnus was amused at the innuendo as well but would not comment, “if it means anything, I've missed you.”

“Of course it means something, and I've missed you, but that doesn't tell me why.”

“I wanted to protect you, to keep you safe.”

“You don't need to protect me, I'm a dragon, top of the food chain, I can take care of myself. Why would you think you'd need to protect me.”

His dragon didn't lack in arrogance which he ignored to plead with him,“while most don't believe in the existence of dragons, there are those that do. Don't you see how rare you are and that you might be in danger from anyone,” Magnus wanted to add himself to the list of being in danger from but couldn't do it. He would never hurt his dragon, and he won't let his father hurt him either.

Alec glared at him but it lacked heat and he wasn't convinced. “I've lived a long time and I've protected my family ...”

The warlock interrupted him, “Alexander, your kind is hunted for your scales, claws, and horns. You might think no one can touch you but there are plenty of beings wanting to kill dragons or use them.”

Alec snorted,“let them try.”

Frustration was nagging Magnus, he wanted to make his dragon understand, “Alexander ...”

“No Magnus, I've avoided hunting parties, cultists, alchemists and any other being trying to kill me or my family, what aren't you telling me.” Alec sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “Don't think I can't tell you're hiding something.”

Magnus copied Alec's actions, they were at a stand off. This wasn't going as he thought it would at all. His lover was stubborn, why hadn't he noticed _that_ before, he wondered if it was his personality or was it a dragon thing.

Time seemed to stand still as they stared at each other, it wasn't long before they couldn't keep up with the staring contest or being angry with each other. Alec looked away first and laughed, Magnus laughed as well, they reached for each other hands and smiled.

“C'mon Magnus, please tell me what is going on, why do you feel you need to protect me, why did you leave,” Alec squeezed his warlock's hand in encouragement, he wanted to add come back home with me but didn't, he wanted, no needed Magnus to make that decision.

“I don't want to tell you here, can we go back to your place?” Magnus couldn't stand to be away from his Alexander any longer. He wasn't sure if he was making the right decision or not but he wanted to follow his heart and that meant being with his dragon.

They walked out of the village to the edge of the forest, both of them feeling better than they had in a few days. Alec winked at Magnus, he was so happy to have his warlock back, “want to fly?”

Magnus was caught off guard by the question, “fly?”

“Yeah, I'll fly us home.” Alec smirked at his warlock.

“What if someone sees us.” Magnus tried to not sound alarmed but he wasn't sure if this would be a good idea.

“No one will see us, I can glamor us. We'll be invisible to the humans and when we're far enough away, I'll drop the glamor.”

“I don't know Alexander.”

“It'll be faster than walking, and it will be fun.” Alec smiled broadly at Magnus in hopes of convincing him.

Magnus didn't reply right away, his mind was in a whirl, he didn't want anyone seeing Alec in his dragon form. All it would take was a villager seeing Alec and sending a message to his father who would expect to hear from him. While the warlock didn't portal often due to lack of traveling experience and being forced to stay home, his father made sure he knew how to create a portal. Magnus could only portal to places he had been to, which meant he could get them to Alec's cave without flying. “I can create a portal to your home and it would be quick too.”

“Magnus, I don't know what has you so worried but believe me, there isn't anything to worry about.” Alec grabbed his warlock's hand and tugged him into the forest so that he could shift.

Magnus had to admit to himself riding on the back of his dragon was more enjoyable than he thought it would be, Alec was careful with him. The warlock appreciated the care and fell more for his dragon than he thought possible. Magnus was in love, probably from the moment he first met him but hadn't told him.

Once they landed, Alec shifted back and got dressed inside the cave. They walked to their room, Alec thought that whatever it was Magnus had to tell him would be best in private. Magnus made himself comfortable on the bed, his Alexander got him a drink and the warlock then told his dragon everything about his father, the seer and and why he was really in the village.

When his story was over, Magnus was concerned that Alec would not understand the amount of danger he was in because of him. His dragon didn't seemed bothered by any of the things he told him. The warlock was concerned for their relationship as well but would do whatever it would take to protect his Alexander, if that meant leaving him, he would.

As always his dragon surprised him, “Magnus, you are not putting me in danger and we can face your father together. As for your worry about us, there would never be a reason I would not want you. I would go through anything to have you.” Alec paused and took Magnus' hand in his, "I've never felt this way for anyone and I know its seems too sudden but my instincts are never wrong. I want you in my life, in fact I need it. I love you.” His sincere look and affection in his eyes, told Magnus everything he needed to know. He was keeping his dragon.

“I love you too.” Magnus pulled his Alexander tightly to him and hugged him hard, they leaned back from the embrace to kiss. They kissed until they needed air then pulled apart, Alec rubbed his finger over the cheek and chin of his warlock.

“I do have a question about the seer,” he held the warlock's hand and rubbed the knuckles with his fingers. Magnus was surprised but waited for the question.

“Did the seer tell you the vision or was it told to you from your father?” Alec was certain there was something missing from the story.

Magnus had not met the seer himself and he thought it odd he never met the person who had influenced his father and himself so much. It was his future but he didn't dare question his father about the vision. He had accepted the words Asmodeus had instilled into him and stuck to his studies. His father wouldn't have tolerated questioning his directives anyway. “My father explained the seer, and the vision to me. I never met the being, my father wouldn't allow it,” Magnus realizing he had been manipulated, felt his anger rising. He forced himself to quell it for the time being.

Alec nodded his head in understanding, “I think there is another possibility, the seer's vision could mean something different than the one you were told.” He smiled warmly at his warlock. There was so many things that seemed to line up for the dragon. Alec knew it might be his own desires but his magic and Magnus magic mingled too well. They were right for each other, all of his instincts told him that the moment they met.

“What do you think the seer meant?” If his dragon has some inside, Magnus wanted to know.

“Maybe nothing more than we're suppose to be together.” Alec shrugged and moved closer to Magnus wanting to comfort him. Alec snuggled his warlock close to him and they relaxed on the bed, while they didn't say anything more, both knew that whatever they planned on doing; it would be together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted all of Magnus' abilities from the show even if I've not referenced or used them all. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus meets the Seer again. Magnus and Alec, Clary and Jace, Izzy and Simon get closer.

A couple of weeks had passed since Magnus had moved in with Alec. Moving in with his lover was quick with the use of his magic and portals. The dragon had created an apothecary room for all of Magnus' magical things. Alec had built a garden for the herbs in the grassy area protected by the cave system for his warlock. Magnus made appearances in the village to sell potions and to ensure the leadership that he had done his job as High Warlock, convincing them there were no dragons. And his wards would keep the mythical beings away.

In that time Clary was charmed by Jace and learned more about being a dragon through his tutelage. They clearly were enamored with each other. Clary learning more about her dragon self and spending time with Jace, they fell in love easily. She was discovering her other dragon abilities which were formidable even if Jace didn't want to admit his she-dragon was bad ass and could be bested by her. She could do unexpected things, her heritage was unknown. Jace loved finding out more about her and she was finally embracing her total being—she-dragon and all.

Izzy wanted Simon the moment she set eyes on him. She knew he was different, he was a daylighter vampire. They were rare, but he was so sweet, caring and naive. What she loved about him was his love of music. He played so well and his voice was magic to her ears. She was comfortable with him and wanted him in her life. She would have this being, a she-dragon always gets what she wants but she hoped that Simon wanted her as well. Simon didn't disappoint, he not only wanted the she-dragon, he wanted to mate for life with her.

Alec was relieved that he found a large cave system long ago, giving them all enough space and privacy. They would gather for meals, it was a good way to keep up with the village news and any sightings of soldiers from Asmodeus army. Clary and Simon still worked in the shop, it was the best way to hear any gossip or any other thing they should know for safety reasons. While they practically moved into the Lightwood cave as well. They kept the apartment above the shop for appearances.

The dragons changed their hunting pattern to reinforce that there were no dragons near the village. Due to their mostly human guests, the Lightwoods ended up shopping more in the village then hunting for food. The dragons needed to spread the wings and fly from time to time, they chose night time flying for safety. Clary and Jace did most of the hunting for them so that she could learn more about being a dragon.

##

Asmodeus was furious. He had not heard from Magnus and it was pissing him off. In addition, the village sent word that there wasn't a dragon, that his son did what they hoped for and rewarded him for the service. If his son did his job why wasn't he home like he expected? The vision told him of a different story. No, he knew something was not quite right and he was certain his son was part of the problem. He was determined that when he got a hold of Magnus, he would teach him a lesson.

He went to the seer in hopes of getting another vision and he was curious if the other vision was still the same. Asmodeus had sent a message to the seer and she agreed to see him but reminded him to keep his own demeanor calm, so that she would be able to have a more clear and precise vision.

He entered the temple of the seer only known as 'Lady of the Wood'. The temple featured rooms dedicated to mediation, the stained glass with images of plants and wildlife. The linen drapery with leaves and avian adoration giving a serene feeling throughout the temple. Candles and incense burning throughout adding a calm feel to the building. Her main office served as the place where visions were told for a price. She was always wearing a green or blue robe and kept her face hidden behind a cowled hood, while she sounded youthful her hands told a different story of age. She made it clear that serenity was important for visions, hence the chosen color of her robes and the many calming elements in her office which included plants, candles and earth tone furniture to be closer to the planets energy.

Asmodeus entered the office as quietly as possible and took a chair near a round table in the middle of the room. It was the area the seer would use to channel her visions. He waited for her to acknowledge him before asking what it was he wanted to know. The seer finished grabbing what herbs she would need and ingredients to help her with her vision, once she had placed what she needed on the table she made herself comfortable in her own chair.

When it felt like the silence was too long she spoke, “Lord Asmodeus, you are looking well.”

“Thank you, Lady of the Wood,” he eyed her with reverence.

“Did you bring something of yours and your son's?”

“Of course,” he slid two locks of hair, one belonging to Magnus, the other his own. He had saved his son's hair long ago for this situation. He never told his son that he took his hair when he slept.

“Very well. One more thing, my Lord.” The Lady raised her head slightly to make it clear that this part was important, “My payment.”

Asmodeus tossed a tied pouch filled with gold coins across the table. She picked it up and placed it in a wooden container on the floor near her chair. While the mineral itself was of the earth, she didn't need it on the table and with so many touching the gold it would taint what she saw. Once she settled herself once more, “What is it you need to know?”

“I need to know if you still see my son soothing a dragon, and that Magnus will kill me with a dragon at his side.” Asmodeus never told his son the whole vision. He was too worried about his death and wanted to change the vision. He made up parts of the vision when talking with Magnus. If he could convince his son, that soothing a dragon meant controlling one, and he could actually enslave the dragon, he would live. Asmodeus was confident that Magnus wouldn't be able to kill him on his own, it had to be the dragon with him that gave Magnus enough power to slay him.

There was also the business side of being able to command a dragon, he could make more gold. He could extort the neighboring villages for protection. Or Asmodeus could kill the dragon for its scales, horns and talons, and make money by providing the much sought after rare items for spells. He quieted his mind, he needed to know first before making plans.

The Lady of the Wood nodded, took the hair and put it in a mortar bowl, she added a few herbs and ground it up with the grinder tool. Once she was satisfied, she added an earthy oil and something to mask the smell of burnt hair. Before she lit the bowl with a flame from a candle, Asmodeus gently grabbed her wrist.

“Wait,” he wanted to know everything she saw, not just her original vision. “Please tell me everything you see, I want to know it all. I know you usually just answer a question but if you see more, tell me.”

She looked at the hand holding her wrist, she felt his nervous energy and was suspicious of the added request. Once she calmed herself from his energy she gave him a sideways glance, “it will cost more.”

Asmodeus shook his head in understanding as he went to give her another pouch she stopped him. “No, I don't know what I'll see, if I see more, then you'll pay more.” Asmodeus nodded in agreement.

The Lady of the Wood lit the bowl and chanted an incantation to call forth the vision. The smoke poured up from the bowl and surrounded her, she inhaled and waited. She leaned her head back as the scent, herbs and the uniqueness of Asmodeus and Magnus own auras enveloped her. When her head fell back, Asmodeus could see her face, her eyes were white including the pupil, as was the wisps of hair peeking out of the hood; she had a scar running from her right temple across her nose and to the end of her left cheek. None of it took away from her stunning beauty. Asmodeus didn't know why she would hide her looks, not understanding that her appearance was to draw him in and put him in a state of ease allowing her to see what she needed to see easily. It was more than herbs and incantations, a seer used everything to gain insight, everything had a vibration or energy.

The Lady of the Wood leaned back in her chair and allowed the vision to take over, she spoke as the images became more clear to her, “Magnus has soothed the dragon.” She felt that they were happy, “there seems to be a connection between them.” She struggled for a moment, “the dragon is evading me, I can't see him as clearly now, he's protective of your son and is near Magnus all the time.” The seer paused, she felt the emotional connection between Magnus and the black dragon, “they're in love.” Asmodeus looked shocked but didn't say anything. “Their combined magic is protecting them, I can't see them clearly anymore.” The seer knew when she was feeling obstructed, these two beings were powerful together.

Another vision hit her, this time is was the same as before when Asmodeus would ask his specific question, “Your son and the black dragon will meet you in battle in a village far from here, she tilted her head, something changed, “they're not alone. You will die on the battlefield, your army will flee and your son will be free.” She snapped her head back, and then held it down to calm her mind. The vision was over, there was nothing more to see. She gained her composure, then glanced at Asmodeus. He looked surprised then schooled his emotions, he slid another pouch her way.

“Is there no vision you've had where I don't die?” Seemed like a logical question, perhaps there was a way.

“Your fate is sealed, whether you go to your son or your son comes home to you.” Over the years, she had done several visions for Asmodeus, all of her visions ended the same with his death.

Asmodeus got up to leave then paused. “You said they're in love. How is that possible?” He was aware of beings who could shift, he never heard of a dragon shifter despite all his research on dragons.

The Lady smiled, “Lord Asmodeus, you and I know that shifters are not unique to wolves or large cats. It would appear that this dragon you fear can shift into human form.”

He ignored the fear comment, Asmodeus took in the information, this would complicate things, “In any of the visions you've had, did you see what the dragon looked like in human form?”

“No. The vision has not changed. It was a black dragon with greenish brown wings very much like a hazel eye color. I never saw his human form.” She shrugged in sympathy, knowing he wanted to find another way to get to the dragon, to change fate.

“Do you think you could find him in another vision?”

The Lady of the Wood considered the question, “It would be difficult to see him; he has magic of his own and combined with your son's is protected from my view. I can't even see your son clearly any longer.” She waited a few minutes for more questions, she began cleaning up her table, then offered, “He's a dragon shifter, there will be certain traits that carry through to the human form, he's a black dragon, he'll have black hair. He will be tall because he is dragon, and he will probably have hazel eyes because of the wing color.” She had met dragon shifters before and noticed how their coloring would adapt to their human forms.

At least a description of the dragon’s human form was better than not having any information on him. Clearly the beast was keeping himself well hidden. It didn't matter to Asmodeus, he would find him but first he would need to find more soldiers to fight for him.

“One more thing Lord Asmodeus, no matter which form you find the dragon in, he will be dangerous.”

Asmodeus scoffed, dangerous or not. He would kill it and he would imprison his son or better yet, kill him too, his defiance would no longer be tolerated. He was a powerful man; he wouldn't be disrespected in any way. He would change his fate, he needed to be smart about it. They stared at each other for a few more minutes, then he thanked her and left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed to move this along. I wanted my villain on the move. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dining with family can be a pain. Sometimes beings are not as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay .... got my groove back, as long as rl keeps its things in check. LOL 
> 
> Enjoy, no beta, mistakes are my own. Roll with it baby! :)

Alec was sleeping in the grassy area outside of the cave in his dragon form while Magnus leaned against him reading a dragon spell book. In the time they had spent together since working out their issues, Alec taught him how to read dragon books, the older tomes were filled with useful magical spells and incantations. Enjoying the sun on his face and the wing wrapped around him while he read, Magnus paused at a section he might need help with the translation, the dragon was still sleeping. He would wait and not wake him besides the soft snores were adorable and oddly soothing.

After falling asleep for a short time, Magnus woke feeling hungry and maneuvered himself out from under the wing around him in order to make his way to the eating den. Magnus was a few steps into his quest for food when a tail gently wrapped around him.

“Where are you going?” Alec was sleepy but was so in tune with Magnus, that there would be no way the warlock could sneak away without him knowing, his dragon wouldn't allow it.

“You're awake,” Magnus looked at the tail that surrounded him and gently ran his hand over the tail before looking at the dragon's face, he loved this being. “Did I wake you?”

“No …. maybe ….” Alec smiled lazily at his warlock, his sleep fog was lifting and he could tell Magnus was hungry. He unwrapped his tail from Magnus releasing him. The warlock waited while the dragon shifted, found some clothing, he then offered his hand so that they could walk together into the cave.

Once in the large eating den, which always had two long tables ready for use. The fire-pit was lit and it seemed like there was always something roasting or being prepared by the dragon family. Magnus noticed Izzy, and Simon enjoying a meal together, the vampire spent more time talking than eating. He was a daylighter vampire, food was not as important to him as it was to his lover but he wanted to enjoy the pleasure of a meal together, even if her brothers needed a good beating during most of the gatherings. The gold dragon more than the black one but both were annoying to the vampire but for Isabelle, he put on a brave face was learning how to outmaneuver them both. Izzy let him do what he needed and supported him in anyway, but made sure there was blood wine available for him and also included keeping her kin in check. Isabelle was convinced he would learn to be himself and not worry about his different eating habits and be able to hold his own with her brothers.

Magnus and Alec made a plate and joined the new pairing, while Alec wasn't fond of Simon, he was trying for his sister and as long as he treated Izzy right, he would keep his threats to a minimum. Dragons couldn't help but be protective of their kin. Magnus understood Alec and squeezed his hand to reassure him to not snort flame at the guest. Simon was oblivious to anything that could possibly be amiss. Izzy shot Alec a look to behave and he nodded that he would. Alec was very protective of the family whether they liked it or not and most times, they didn't want his protection but appreciated his own brand of love anyway.

“Hi big bro, Magnus,” Izzy nodded to the warlock, she adored him because he made her brother happy. “You guys slept late, where you up late …” the she-dragon laughed. She was too aware of their activities but wanted to tease Alec anyway. Magnus gave her a knowing look, she knew what they were doing, but he wasn't going to answer her. The warlock did enjoy seeing his lover's cheeks turn pink.

“Izzy! Why do you ask these questions, I don't wanna know what they do.” Simon blushed as easily as Alec and Izzy found it adorable, which usually followed by his own awkward behavior until Izzy calmed the vampire with a gesture of affection. Usually all it took was a squeeze of the hand or a hand on his cheek to reassure him and he's back to his normal self.

“Izzy … behave,” Alec wasn't in the mood for sibling antics.

“Oh Alec … relax, its not I was going to bring up a mating mark or anything. Its clear you are meant for each other, not sure what you are waiting for. Magnus is more than willing and ready.” Izzy felt smug, she knew how Magnus felt about her brother through scent mostly but it was obvious when observing the two of them together. She also knew he wouldn't deny it. Something was holding Alec back and that meant a gentle push whether he liked it or not.

“That's not bringing it up?” Alec rolled his eyes at his sister, she was clearly interfering and enjoying being a pain in his butt. Magnus had a look of surprise, these dragons were far too blunt for his own comfort. He might have to pull Izzy aside and remind her to let them deal with their relationship.

“Fine, but don't think I won't corner Magnus and explain the way of dragons.” It was more of a threat for her brother but she smiled fondly at Magnus.

_Elsewhere-_

“He believed every word you said?” A man in a cloak that hid his armor asked the Seer, his Queen needed to know for certain that when the time was right, Asmodeus kingdom would be ready for new leadership.

“Indeed he did, his own ego would not allow for any other possibilities, his greed for power too strong.” The Seer spent too much time waiting for the right moment, when she would be recognized and held in high regard. If that meant exaggerating a few visions to get what she wanted, so be it. The time had come, and she could feel the change coming.

“You're certain you've convinced him to seek out his son? That its imperative to face him?” The shadowy male wanted to be clear when he went back to his Queen.

“I've seen to it that even his closest advisers will keep him on track for an altercation with his son.” The Seer was beginning to be annoyed, she had not spent all this time manipulating events to be questioned as if she were a child.

“We can't have him changing his mind and staying here in this kingdom, it would ruin all of our plans for taking control.” Male gave a skeptical look, he would push if needed.

The Seer scoffed, “he doesn't suspect anything, he's too blinded by his jealousy of his son and trying to attain control over dragons.”

“The dragons won't be a problem, will they?” He could tell, the Seer was becoming agitated with his questions but he was beyond caring.

“No, they don't care about the politics of others, they keep to themselves for survival reasons, once Asmodeus is gone, and the throne vacant, your Queen will rule with me by her side.” The Seer's tone signaling the conversation was over.

“And if Magnus decides to take the throne?”

“He won't.” The Seer reassured the warrior.

“You have foreseen this?” The raised brow of the male looking for an answer, one worthy of his Queen.

Annoyed the Seer simply said yes, and with a wave of her hand dismissed the warrior from her presence. She wasn't going to get into her issue of not being able to see Magnus any longer. She didn't know what the warlock would do and couldn't predict the outcome, the dragons interference was annoying. They would have to see what fate planned for them all.

 


	14. Things to know - reader

I have to fix this story. It's plot holes are amazing. I don't want to take this story down but I might have to do that and until I reconcile with what I've done wrong - I can't move forward. I will fix it to my liking. Thank you for support.

 

Negative comments are not welcome and will be deleted, I don't have time for petty remarks. Bottom line -  if you don't like it, don't read it.  


End file.
